Here We Go Again
by PPGFanDanii
Summary: Brick irks Blossom by using his pointless tough-guy facade.  Brick just doesn't want her to know he cares.  Of course, there's a lot of name-calling and fighting between the two.  Maybe even some make-up kissing...o.0  read, my duckies, read...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the scent of fallen leaves and the cinnamon candle I left burning in my room the night before. It wasn't the smartest thing, I know, to leave a candle burning while I slept, but I fell asleep before I remembered it was even burning in my defense. I sat up in my pink bed and rubbed the grogginess form my eyes. While doing my morning arm stretching, I looked at my clock. 8:36. Why do I always wake up so early? I asked myself. In my (right) opinion, 8:36 is much too early for waking up during the summer. Well, at least I had more time in the day to spend doing activities with my sisters and my friends. I finally got up out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Surprise, surprise; the Professor was already up. I could hear the clanking of test tubes and such from down in his lab.

I opened our cupboard and looked for some decent cereal to eat. Lucky Charms, Quaker's Oatmeal Squares-cinnamon flavored, Trix, Coco Puffs, and Raisin Bran. I was tempted to throw out the Raisin Bran, due to the fact that I hate raisins with a passion. I decided better of it, considering it was designated as the Professor's cereal and he might have a "discussion" with me for throwing it out. Instead, I reached for Oatmeal Squares. As I began pouring the cereal into my bowl, I thought about how quickly the past school year had gone by. In the fall, my sisters and I would be juniors, finally upperclassmen! Except in all honesty, I have no idea why I'm still in the same grade as my sisters. I'm much more sophisticated and "school smart" than they are, I'm in all honors courses, and I signed up for many AP classes. I think I should be a senior. Apparently the school board disagrees.

"It will make the other kids feel stupid," they said. I fought back telling them that my being a grade higher would encourage students to work harder. Of course, they didn't listen to me. I'm pretty sure it's because Princess's father paid them to keep me in the same grade. Damn her, I thought as I chowed down my cereal. It's not much too often I swear, only when I feel it's necessary. My sister Buttercup is constantly swearing and I'm pretty sure my other sister Bubbles has never even said "crap". When I finished breakfast, I put my bowl in the dishwasher and headed back up to my room. I sat down in front of my vanity and brushed my hair. I was your typical nerd; ginger hair back in a ponytail with bangs, vests, plaid skirts, button-down collared shirts. I have normal clothes too, I just have quite a few of the latter items. Today, I decided on wearing black short shorts and a pink v-neck.

While looking out my window, I noticed it was breezy but not too breezy and there was not one cloud in sight. What a wonderful day to go outside, I thought to myself. I flew downstairs and wrote a note saying I was around town, just in case someone woke up and got worried.

Once outside, I grinned smugly to myself, satisfied I was right about the weather. I flew downtown to check out some shops and landed in front of Urban Outfitters. I decided to check out what they have. It's quite a wonderful store. I headed straight for their tables with all the random crap on them. They have the best random crap. I picked up a package of pens with a label that guarantees you'll always get your pens back once you use these pens. After looking at what they said, I understood why one would give them back and chuckled to myself.

"Hey, Pinkie." I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere. I glared and turned around to face Brick. He was leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face and his arm crossed. His usually backwards stupid red hat was turned forward and to the left a little. Of course, he was trying to be gangster-like by sagging his black jeans and wearing a baggy red hoodie. Fiery red eyes were burning into me.

"What do you want, Brick?" I demanded. He sneered and sauntered over to me, arms still crossed. He'd pierced his lip since the last time I saw him. I suppose he wanted to look fierce. Ha, as if. Brick, fierce. That's hilarious. What a joke.

"I saw a pink streak across the sky and decided I'd follow you and bug you."

"Aren't you just a dear?" I replied, sarcasm tainting my voice.

"I knew you'd appreciate it," he jeered. I grabbed his hat and threw it on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. He picked up his precious hat and brushed it off before placing it back on his head, backwards this time.

"For being yourself."

We glared at each other, daring the other to blink.

"Bitch." He came closer to me.

"Dumb-ass." I moved a step forward.

"Idiot." He put his face right in front of mine.

"Wanna-be gangster." I moved mine closer.

"Pinkie." Closer.

"Red." Even closer.

He slipped his index fingers in my belt loops. How dare he! I pushed him away disgustedly.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked

Brick, being the gentleman he was, smirked and said, "Winning."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the store. I swear, one day, he's going to regret that. I could hear Brick running after me, calling my name. I ignored him. He finally caught up to me by flying right in front me, halting me in my tracks. I crossed my arms and looked away, glaring. He also stood there glowering at me.

After about five minutes of this, exasperatedly, I faced him. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can. Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Walk away from me. It's like you think you'll catch villain cooties or something if you stay around me too long." The expression on his face was one I'd identify as aimed, but trying to hide it.

I opened my mouth…then closed it. Did it hurt him when I walked away from him? It had never occurred to me that it would… "You don't like it when I walk away from you?" I asked, bewildered.

He squirmed and crossed his arms. He purposely avoided my eyes. "I, uh, I just meant that it's odd that you, you know, do that. I-I didn't mean anything by it."

Oh, Brick. Always so cautious, never wanting anyone to know what he's truly feeling. It's all part of his tough-boy act. "Well, when you're ready to admit you mean something by it, let me know and I'll tell you why." I walked past him, my shoulder bumping his on purpose, and he turned around.

"And why would you think I'd mean anything by that?" I growled.

"Brick, nobody actually believes your tough-boy act."

"Believe this." He grabbed my butt and flew away before I could slap him. That…that…UGH! I'm going to KILL him!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii. Muchas gracias to:

ROCuevas

bubblynikki0914

becomingemo

katrinaemilycullen

You guys have favorites and/or gave wonderful comments about the first chapter. I Have also mentioned you guys in my new GanGrene Gang story. (If you wanna read it, the main two characters are Snake and Ace but it's not a romance between them. It's a romance between Snake and Ace's twin sister who does not have green skin named Ally.) I love you guys! I hope you keep reading this! I don't own PPG stuff. I love the people I mentioned above ^^ and all you who are reading this right now. Gracias for reading this! Now, Brick's POV...

Damn, that girl likes to play hard-to-get! She's always ignoring me when I try to talk to her. WTF, man? No girl does that to the Brick-man. Come on, I'm Hard Brick. What's not to love? She's the only girl in this stupid town-besides her sister Buttercup and Bubbles-that isn't falling hardcore for me. I just followed her and hit on her and she sits there wanting to beat me up. It's like she thinks I have cooties or something! I do NOT have cooties. Maybe I used to think she did when we were five, but not anymore. I grew up. Well, actually Him just gave us a cootie vaccination…but whatever! It's all the same. At least I got to grab her ass before she slapped me. She's so gonna kill me on Monday. It was so worth it though. Blossom's nerdy, ginger, and bossy, but somehow it all turns out cute on her. Maybe it's because she has superpowers. Or maybe it's just because I'm her counterpart. Either way, it keeps me coming back. Secretly, I wish she felt the same way. But come on, she's a superhero. I'm a super-villain. She's too good to fall for me.

I landed at the front of the condo I share with my brothers Butch and Boomer. Him and Mojo have to legally stay with us, switching off weekly, and they're pussies enough to actually obey that. I smirked as I slid in the key and opened the door.

"NOOOOO!" Boomer shouted. He threw his game remote down.

"HA! Loser!" Butch shouted. He jumped up in victory. "You know what you have to do now, Boom." Boomer grimaced and knelt down in front of Butch.

"Butch is the master of COD," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Huh? What was that?" Butch teased.

"Butch is the master of COD," Boomer repeated, in a normal voice this time.

"Still can't hear ya."

"BUTCH IS THE GODFORSAKEN MASTER OF COD!" Boomer shouted.

"And don't you forget it, dumbass!"

"Shut up, idiots!" I bellowed. Boomer and Butch looked up in fear, surprised to see me. They obviously didn't notice that I had come in. I stared daggers at them. "You dumb fucks need to stop playing your stupid video games. If you don't I'll fucking smash all your damn games," I growled.

"Sorry, Brick," they muttered. They unplugged their game and turned on ESPN. My brothers are complete dumbasses. They do whatever I say. If it wasn't for me, they'd probably be walking around scratching their butts all day. I flew to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my laptop and flopped down on my bed. I logged on to Facebook and found I had-surprise, surprise-flirty messages from Princess Morbucks. When will she learn that I don't like her? That nobody likes her? I deleted her messages and checked out Blossom's profile. Nothing new. I logged off and listened to my music on iTunes. It's not like I had anything else to do. Well, I could study for my AP Psychology test on Wednesday…but I had until Wednesday to study. I wasn't gonna waste it on a precious Saturday. Come to think of it, I'm wasting my Saturday right now. There's food that needs to be stolen right now. I flew out of my room and into the living room.

"Hey, idiots, get off your butts and follow me. We're gonna go rob the gas station." Butch and Boomer looked at each other excitedly and I smirked. Idiots. We took off towards Kwik Trip and flew in through the front door. We grabbed all the stuff we could and flew back home. Of course, the PowerPuff Girls broke down our front door to confront us of stealing stuff.

"Return the food or I'll castrate you!" Buttercup warned. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Can't you guys just stop stealing? It's not nice," Bubbles said sweetly. Boomer mimicked her in a high-pitched voice.

Blossom glared at me. I returned her glare. She blinked and I smirked. It was just me and her, as far as we both were concerned. If there was on thing I liked more than Blossom, it was fighting with Blossom. She's such a challenge, even though she's my counterpart. We both know exactly what the other is thinking, when the other will attack, and with which move. We usually have to resort to doing what comes naturally, which is either glaring or trying to kill each other. Sometimes we've acted on impulse, which resulted in attacking each other with the same move. While trying to fall asleep at night, I either think about plans and new moves to fight her with or about kissing her. I think I'd like kissing her. Yes, I'd like that very much. At this point in time, at our glare-down, I'd like to say we acted on impulse and started making out, but that did not happen. We kept glaring. I could feel her mind racing, trying to find an attack, but I was doing the same thing. I smirked, knowing fully well that that would piss her off. It did. She snarled and clenched her fists. I kept on smirking, waiting for her attack. Pinky lunged at me and I let her. I was knocked down onto the ground with her on top of me.

"Didn't know ya had such strong feelings or me. Bloss," I teased. My smirk only grew wider when she tried punching me. I grabbed her fist. "Doll-face, why ya trying to hurt me?" I asked with fake innocence. She leaned her face toward mine.

"Brick, I am going to KILL you," she threatened. I cupped her face and puller closer to my face. My lips brushed against her neck.

I whispered in her ear, "Sure about that, babe?"

She shuddered at the nickname I gave her and slapped my face. Blossom got off of me and said to her sisters, "Let's go. They're not worth our time." It was when she said that we noticed Butch and Buttercup were trying to kill each other and that Boomer and Bubbles were having a Spanish-speaking competition.

I looked at Blossom and said, "Your sisters are weird, ya know that?"

Blossom glared at me and replied, "And your brothers aren't?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "My brothers are too stupid to be weird." I swear, saw a smile just playing at the corners of her lips. It was…cute. Really cute. It made my lips pull into a half-grin, something I rarely do. Before anything else could happen, she pulled her sisters away and took off. This was definitely a Saturday I will not forget


End file.
